Nouvel espoir
by little akary
Summary: Alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin pour rendre ce fichu rapport de mission au Colonel, Al découvre de nouveau un chat errant dans une ruelle. Rectification, ce n'est pas un chat errant et pour une fois Ed était content que son frère soit aussi attentif ! Cadeau pour Lucyheartfilia95 !
1. De l'abandon à l'espoir

Alors voilà comme je l'ai dit, ceci est un OS cadeau pour LucyHeartfilia95 qui a mit le 300ème commentaire sur "La montre d'argent". Il ne s'inscrit pas du tout dans cette fic. Vu les thèmes qu'elle m'a donné, je ne suis pas partie dans quelque chose d'humoristique donc même l'ambiance change complètement. J'espère tout de même que ça plaira à tout ceux qui le liront!

N'hésitez pas à poser des questions si vous n'avez pas tout compris puisque Amestris est dans le même monde que D gray-man, j'ai une nouvelle fois changé la donne pour expliquer pourquoi il n'y avait pas d'Akuma chez eux. Voilà, j'espère tout de même que ce sera assez clair.

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

Les bruits étaient assourdissants. Pourtant il n'entendait pas grand chose mais il savait qu'il y avait du bruit autour de lui. Il courait à en perdre halène à travers les ruelles vides. Ils étaient plusieurs, il en avait compté au moins 4 avant que la bataille ne commence mais maintenant il ne savait plus trop. Il ne voyait presque plus, sa vision étaient on ne peut plus trouble, sans compter le sang qui coulait devant un de ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le temps d'essuyer. Après tous les coups qu'il venait de recevoir cela ne lui paraissait pas anormal, il ne voulait même pas imaginer à quoi pouvait ressemblait ses blessures pour le mettre dans un état si lamentable. Il ne savait même pas comment il faisait pour tenir encore sur ses jambes. Bien sûr il voulait vivre, il voulait pouvoir voir le lendemain, mais il n'était plus dupe. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait arrêté de se faire de faux espoirs. Ce n'était pas seulement sa volonté qui le faisait tenir. Pourtant il courait parce qu'il fallait avancer, parce que l'abandon n'était pas une option qui lui était permise. Il tourna se prenant l'angle du mur, sa précision étant largement altérée par sa vision trouble. Cela lui fit perdre aussi quelques secondes. Il ne savait pas où étaient ses opposants, mais ils n'étaient pas loin. Il le sentait, même sans ça il savait très bien que dans son état, il ne pourrait jamais les distancer. Depuis le temps il les connaissait, assez pour savoir que cette course poursuite n'était qu'un jeu qu'ils termineraient lorsqu'ils en auraient marre. Malgré tout il ne pouvait pas se permettre de baisser les bras ici. Alors il tentait de les perdre dans le dédale de ruelle qu'était cette ville qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Ce qui avec sa vision actuelle n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses. La nuit n'aidait en rien non plus. C'était en quelque sorte oppressant. Il tourna de nouveau à un autre angle et se cogna contre quelque chose de mou qui le fit repartir légèrement en arrière le désorientant un peu plus. C'était mauvais il le savait. Rien qu'avec ce contact il avait reconnu de qui il s'agissait. Il releva la tête pour voir qu'en effet c'était le cas. Finalement il avait réussi jusque là pour se retrouver de nouveau face à lui ? Un autre coup le cueillit au creux du ventre, ce qui l'envoya contre le mur sur lequel il s'effondra. Une gerbe de sang lui échappa alors que finalement ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. Il faisait noir, ses paupières s'étaient fermées. Il n'allait pas mourir, ce n'était pas leur but, du moins pas tout de suite… sinon il le serait déjà. Ce qui lui restait de conscience parvenait à saisir quelques bribes de conversation, ils devaient être maintenant rassemblés autour de lui. Le jeu était fini ? Peut-être qu'avec un peu plus de temps il aurait réussi à leur échapper. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire enlever ici, il ne pouvait pas non plus mourir. Que lui restait-il comme possibilité ? Il n'arrivait même pas à bouger le petit doigt. Ouvrir les paupières rien que pour voir ce qui l'attendait lui semblait être une épreuve insurmontable. Pourtant dieu savait ce qu'il avait déjà enduré. Il sentait que ce qui l'avait fait tenir jusqu'à maintenant était en train de s'épuiser lui aussi. Son cerveau déjà torturé par la douleur tournait à plein régime pour le sortir de cette situation et pourtant rien ne venait. Sans doute à cause de la fatigue, de ces sons qui l'étourdissaient même sans le vouloir vraiment. Il n'allait quand même pas perdre maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait, pas après tous les efforts fournis. De rage il réussi à ouvrir un œil, même s'il sentait que ce dernier espoir n'était pas bon. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse la rage l'emporter, c'était exactement ce qu'ils voulaient. Après tout eux aussi le connaissait bien, peut-être même mieux que lui les connaissait. Cependant maintenant il pouvait voir, c'était toujours ça de prit. A côté il pouvait toujours tenter de garder ses forces voir même de les restaurer pour tenter le tout pour le tout dès qu'il en verrait l'opportunité.

Il voyait bien encore 4 personnes, dont la rondouillarde contre laquelle il s'était cogné un peu plus tôt. Deux de ses acolytes, ou frère comme il aimait les appeler. C'était la quatrième personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Comment lui en vouloir, il n'arrivait qu'à voir une tâche floue noire. Les trois autres étaient en blanc, c'était un peu comme un uniforme pour eux, c'était ce qui lui avait fait dire que la quatrième personne n'était pas réellement avec eux. Ce qu'il voulait ? Il n'en savait rien mais vu ce qu'il entendait ça parlementait. Il avait un peu de temps devant lui aussi. Sa paupière se referma. Tant qu'il n'entendait rien d'autre que des conversations alors ça irait. Quoi qu'à bien y penser, s'ils parlaient ensemble c'était bien parce qu'ils n'étaient pas ennemis. Ce qui n'était pas forcément en sa faveur. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Les conversations s'étaient arrêtées à côté, d'ailleurs il n'entendait plus rien. Vraiment plus rien, ses oreilles bourdonnaient ne lui laissant plus accès qu'à de vagues sons qui ne ressemblaient pas à grand-chose. C'est pourquoi il ressentit plus qu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui. Son cœur se serra, il ne pouvait toujours rien faire. Il était bien trop amoché pour ça. Sa tête se releva en même temps qu'on tirait sur ses cheveux. Ca faisait mal mais pas plus que le reste. Il ouvrit difficilement les paupières. Il voulait au moins voir qui était la personne dont il serait la charge. Il ne vit pas grand-chose. Juste beaucoup de noir et une peau très claire. Ah, ce n'était pas du tout ce dont il s'attendait. Peut-être que pour une fois la chance lui souriait. Il relâcha sa tête qui n'offrit aucune résistance à la gravité et retomba lourdement. Dès lors se fut le trou noir.

« Al ! Oï Al grouille-toi il est déjà assez tard comme ça.

-Nii-san.

-Oui je sais, c'est ma faute pour ne pas avoir pensé à rendre ce rapport plus tôt, alors pas la peine de perdre plus de temps.

-Viens !

-Hein ? »

Le fullmetal fit demi-tour pour revenir vers son frère. S'il s'agissait encore d'un chat errant il allait réellement lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Ce n'était pas un chat errant. Si on lui avait laissé le choix Ed aurait préféré.

« Envy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-C'est à moi de te poser la question Fullmetal nabot. Pas encore couché à cette heure-là ?

-QUI TRAITES-TU DE SI PETIT QU'IL DEVRAIT ALLER SE COUCHER A L'HEURE DES ENFANTS ?

-Nii-san, il y a quelqu'un par terre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la dite personne qui semblait vraiment mal en point.

-Moi ? Absolument rien, je crois même lui avoir sauvé la vie.

-De qui tu te moques ! »

Ed transmutta son automail en lame avant de sauter sur l'homonculus. Celui-ci recula rapidement, esquivant toutes les attaques de l'alchimiste n'ayant visiblement aucun mal à le faire. Entre temps Alphonse s'était précipité vers le corps à terre pour s'enquérir de sa santé. Mais rapidement l'homonculus de l'envie s'échappa du combat face au blondinet prétextant quelque chose de plus important à faire. Ed râla tout de ce qu'il pu mais ne le poursuivit pas. Il y avait plus urgent. Il se retourna pour revenir vers son frère.

« Il est encore vivant. »

Difficile à croire en voyant son état. Edward fit la grimace, tout en pensant qu'il n'avait jamais vu personne d'aussi étrange. Il savait combien c'était trompeur de juger sur l'apparence, étant lui-même un parfait exemple, mais là il fallait avouer. A commencer par les cheveux blancs, ou presque puisqu'ils prenaient maintenant la couleur du sang. Il ne semblait pourtant pas vieux, peut-être un traumatisme.

« Nii-san, arrête de réfléchir il faut faire quelque chose.

-Amenons-le chez le colonel.

-Plutôt à un hôpital, non ?

-S'il est une cible des homonculus il ne sera pas en sécurité dans n'importe quel hôpital. Le colonel est le mieux placé pour nous indiquer où aller. »

Alphonse sembla d'accord avec son aîné. Il prit alors le jeune homme inconscient dans ses bras, espérant ne pas trop aggraver son état. Ce qui aurait été difficile vu son état misérable. C'est donc ainsi qu'ils débarquèrent dans le bureau du colonel. Ce dernier allait râler, dès qu'il vit la mèche doré de l'alchimiste mais s'arrêta en voyant le chargement d'Alphonse.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait Fullmetal ?

-Et pourquoi ce serait ma faute ?

-Pensez-vous réellement que ce soit le moment ? se posa doucereusement Riza d'une voix qu'il ne fallait pas contredire ?

-Qui est-ce ?

-Aucune idée.

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir emmené ici ?

-On l'a trouvé dans une ruelle, Envy était penché sur lui.

-L'homonculus de l'envie ?

-Vous en connaissez d'autre qui oserait s'appeler comme ça ?

-Colonel il faut faire quelque chose pour lui, s'interposa Alphonse sentant que la dispute pourrait prendre de l'ampleur.

-Pourquoi me l'apporter à moi ?

-Si c'est une cible des homonculus peut-être qu'il sait des choses importantes, on ne peut pas le laisser à n'importe qui. »

Le militaire regarda le jeune homme salement amoché dans les bras d'Alphonse. Ed suivit son regard râlant un peu sur le temps que prenait le plus vieux. Enfin c'était clairement visible que l'inconnu qu'ils ramenaient était louche. Rien qu'à voir l'espèce de cicatrice sur sa joue. Il doutait que ce soit quelque chose que le blandinet se faisait tous les matins, sinon la marque aurait déjà disparu à cause du sang et de la sueur. Cette marque qui était du même rouge que les tatouages d'Orobouros des homonculus. Il avait pas mal de question à poser à cet inconnu. Vraiment, alors s'il pouvait ne pas mourir.

« Très bien, lieutenant, préparez la voiture.

-Hai ! elle sortit rapidement de la pièce.

-Où on va ?

-Chez une connaissance qui est aussi médecin, répondit le plus gradé tout en finissant rapidement quelques papiers. Suivez-moi. »

Le voyage en voiture fut long et silencieux. Même le blessé ne faisait pas de bruit ce qui amenait à une atmosphère pesante. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison tout à fait banale. Le colonel sortit de la voiture mais demanda aux autres d'y rester. Mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention le temps qu'il réussisse à convaincre le médecin de bien vouloir les aider. Une fois l'accord donné ils sortirent à leur tour de la voiture pour rentrer le plus discrètement possible dans la maison.

« Voici le docteur Knox, il a bien voulu nous aider pour cette fois.

-Posez ce jeune homme sur le canapé. »

A vrai dire les frère Elric étaient légèrement trop stressé pour faire attention au manque de politesse de l'homme. Ce dernier examina attentivement le blessé et fit la grimace.

« Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais si vous voulez mon avis, il devrait déjà être mort.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Ed.

-C'est faux, son cœur bat encore.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, il « devrait », je ne sais pas comment il peut encore être en vie. Je vais faire ce que je peux mais je vous promets rien aux vues de son état. »

Le fullmetal grimaça, devenant livide. Il apporta tout de même toute l'aide qu'il pu au médecin lui transmuttant des objets dont il avait besoin mais qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas chez lui. L'opération dura le reste de la nuit ou presque. Le soleil n'était vraiment pas loin de se lever lorsque Knox décréta avoir fini. Se fut Alphonse qui osa poser la question qui les démangeait tous :

« Il… il est toujours vivant ?

-Il respire. Le reste c'est à lui de voir.

-Faites-nous savoir s'il donne signe de vie, décréta le Colonel. Lieutenant, nous partons.

-Bien, elle se retourna vers la fratrie. Vous devriez rentrer aussi.

-Oui… le blondinet tourna la tête vers le blessé le cœur serré quand bien même il ne le connaissait pas. Ah ! Lieutenant. C'est le rapport que je devais vous remettre.

-Merci. Portez-vous bien et faites attention.

-Merci vous aussi, répondit Alphonse alors que son frère était de nouveau retourné vers l'inconnu.

-Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, il ne se réveillera pas avant un moment. Je vous appellerez s'il le fait.

-Merci docteur. »

La fratrie renta donc à son hôtel. Mais il était dur d'attendre pour le Fullmetal. Il n'avait jamais été très patient de toute façon. Encore pire lorsqu'une source d'information probable était sous son nez mais dans l'incapacité de dire quoi que ce soit. Finalement il s'installa lourdement sur son lit fixant le plafond. Son frère était sorti faire une course, il ne reviendrait pas avant un moment. Alphonse était du genre à se laisser attirer pour aider toute sorte de personnes. Ed eut un léger sourire en pensant à son frère et ferma les yeux. D'un coup son cœur manqua un battement et les yeux dorés revirent la lumière du jour. Pourquoi venait-il d'imaginer leur fameux inconnu juste en fermant les yeux ? D'accord il était pressé d'avoir des réponses mais tout de même pas au point d'être obsédé, si ? Son frère lui aurait certainement dit que si. Il soupira de nouveau et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. De toute façon il n'était plus à ça prêt. Il referma les yeux laissant un moment son esprit divaguer. Il n'était pas fatigué au point de vouloir dormir… peut-être que cela lui aurait fait du bien puisque petit à petit son esprit le ramena vers le blandinet. Le visage fin qui malgré le sang qui le couvrait en partie semblait étrangement serein. Quel genre de secret pouvait-il bien cacher ? Il ne semblait pas bien plus âgé que lui, alors comment avait-il pu se mettre dans un tel pétrin ? Bon il était assez mal placé pour penser ça, étant donné que lui-même avait apparemment un destin fortement lié à celui des homonculus même si c'était involontaire. Voilà qui le laissait encore perplexe, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait jamais vu l'inconnu s'il était lui-même une cible des homonculus. Cela voudrait dire qu'il serait un alchimiste ? Un alchimiste non connu ? C'était probable au final. Ed soupira un peu. Il paraissait pourtant si fragile, presque comme une fille même si définitivement il n'en était pas une. Ed avait bien pu le constater lorsque le docteur Knox avait complètement détruit ses vêtements pour pouvoir le soigner. Là Ed s'était aperçu qu'en fait il n'était peut-être pas aussi chétif que ça. Son corps avait été sculpté à force d'entrainement mais aussi à force de combat. Aucun doute là-dessus, sa peau laiteuse était parsemée de cicatrices qui semblaient plutôt moins récentes et plus ou moins douloureuses. Knox n'avait même pas voulu se prononcer sur celle de l'abdomen ne comprenant pas exactement ce dont il s'agissait. D'après lui il semblait que c'était du à la lame d'un katana ou d'une épée qui l'aurait transpercé mais même une cicatrice n'aurait jamais été aussi blanche. Le Fullmetal fronça des sourcils. Décidément le jeune homme était bien mystérieux.

Le téléphone sonna dans la chambre fit sursauter un certain petit blondinet qui râla tout ce qu'il pu contre les personnes insensées qui appelaient les gens n'importe quand. On a pas idée de déranger les gens alors qu'ils travaillent. Si bien que finalement ce fut Alphonse qui décrocha tentant vainement de calmer son frère. L'armure raccrocha rapidement avec de se tourner vers le Fullmetal qui pestait toujours en ayant enfoui sa tête sous son oreiller.

« Nii-san, il a ouvert les yeux. »

Les injures cessèrent, la fatigue n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Il se releva d'un coup et s'habilla à grande vitesse. Trois jours ! Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils attendaient un signe de vie et le voilà enfin. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. C'est presque en courant qu'ils arrivèrent chez le médecin. Le colonel ne semblait pas être là. En même temps il n'avait pas des horaires aussi souples, et ne pouvait donc pas forcément faire ce qu'il voulait. Knox leur ouvrit rapidement la porte, le regard toujours sévère. Une fois la porte refermée dans leur dos il se permit de leur dire :

« Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour être sur pied aussi vite mais la plupart de ses blessures sont déjà guéries.

-Vraiment ? s'exclama le petit alchimiste.

-Ouais. Il a dit que c'était normal.

-Il a dit ? Ca veut dire qu'il vous a parlé ?

-Il est même très poli mais pas très bavard. Bon courage. »

Il leur désigna l'étage alors les deux frères montèrent les marches pour arriver dans la chambre où était installé l'inconnu. La première chose que pu voir Ed en passant la porte fut les deux prunelles grises qui se posèrent sur lui. Deux nuits qu'il rêvait de ce visage sans le voir réellement. Il pouvait maintenant mettre des yeux et une expression dessus. Encore une fois il aurait préféré s'en abstenir. Même s'ils brillaient de détermination ces yeux étaient en même temps plein d'une sombre tristesse. Sans savoir pourquoi il resta accroché à ce regard ne pouvant s'en détacher. A vrai dire, si, l'alchimiste compris rapidement pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Lui qui s'était déjà tellement moqué de ce genre de chose mais Ed pouvait bien se voiler la face il savait très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer lorsqu'il avait croisé ces yeux. Comme tous ceux qu'il avait prit de haut, le blondinet avait ressentit ce phénomène étrange, unique et formidable. Le tout en un, qu'on appelle communément coup de foudre. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, c'était d'ailleurs le propre du coup de foudre mais cela semblait tellement irrationnel pour le Fullmetal. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cela lui arrivait maintenant.

« Bonjour. »

Dire que tout ça, toute cette folie de sentiment n'avait duré que quelques dixièmes de seconde et qu'elle ne semblait pas partagée. En même temps l'alchimiste aurait vraiment trouvé ça improbable, voir même suspect et d'un autre côté il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu. Rapidement la voix éraillée du blandinet couvrit de nouveau le silence :

« Le docteur Knox m'a dit que c'est vous qui m'avez trouvé, dit-il avec une pointe de méfiance dans la voix.

-Oui, il y a trois jours, répondit Alphonse qui s'était avancé dans la salle Ed n'ayant pas bougé d'un centimètre après avoir croisé les yeux du blessé.

-Je dois vous remercier alors.

-Envy était en train de te faire je sais pas quoi, réussit finalement à dire le Fullmetal.

-Envy ? demanda le blandinet perplexe. Qui est-ce ?

-L'homonculus de l'envie.

-Excusez-moi, je suis sensé le connaître ?

-Pour se faire agresser aussi violemment par lui sans qu'il ne te tue, je suppose bien que lui au moins te connaissait. »

Les yeux gris se baissèrent légèrement, il était en train de réfléchir. Ed secoua la tête, il devait se reprendre. Il voulait ces informations, il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Il s'avança à son tour dans la chambre du docteur et regarda de plus prêt l'inconnu. Effectivement la plus part de ses blessures semblaient être refermées. Ed ne s'y connaissait pas réellement en médecine, juste ce qu'il avait apprit il y a longtemps pour faire une transmutation humaine. Il était sûr d'une chose cependant, personne ne pouvait guérir normalement aussi vite.

« Vous vous trompez de personne, je n'ai rien à voir avec cet Envy.

-On peut savoir qui tu es ? demanda doucement Al.

-Je… »

Ed perçu clairement l'hésitation. Le regard grisé parcouru la salle avec de nouveau de la méfiance. Il était totalement sur ses gardes. Il craignait quelque chose, certainement ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état mais si ce n'était pas Envy alors qui ? Même si pour le moment Ed penchait plutôt pour l'option mensonge. Il tendit alors sa main vers le lit tout en déclaration.

« Edward Elric, voici Alphonse, mon petit frère. »

Il y eut un petit soupire, comme de soulagement. Puis l'autre releva la tête avec un léger sourire avant de saisir la main tendue.

« Allen Walker. »

Heureusement que l'information apportée était le nom parce que sinon Ed ne l'aurait jamais retenu. Son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade à la seconde même où il avait vu ce sourire. S'il avait eu encore une once de mauvaise fois qui allait à l'encontre du fameux coup de foudre, elle venait totalement d'être balayée. Pourtant le dénommé Allen ne faisait absolument rien en particulier. Ed lui-même n'était d'habitude pas réceptif à ce genre de chose. Vraiment quelque chose n'allait pas depuis qu'il était rentré dans cette chambre. Il ne reprit contact avec la réalité que lorsque la main du blessé lâcha la sienne, il se rendit alors compte que son frère était en train de parler.

« … pas Envy, alors qui a bien pu te mettre dans cet état ? Il faut prévenir la police.

-Non, s'il vous plait, réagit-il directement avec un ton presque suppliant. Ca ira, reprit-il un peu plus calmement.

-De qui tu te moques ! s'écria presque le Fullmetal. T'as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? Bien sûr que ça n'ira pas !

-Nii-san, gronda Alphonse. Tu sais Allen, si tu nous expliques nous pouvons t'aider.

-C'est gentil, reprit le blandinet qui s'était complètement refermé, mais ce n'est pas votre problème.

-Comme si on allait vraiment…

-On t'entend crier depuis le couloir Fullmetal.

-Colonel vous avez pu venir finalement ?

-Même si mon emploi du temps ne me laisse pas autant de temps libre que toi

-Vous prétendez là que je ne travaille pas, c'est ça ?

-Ce n'est que la pure vérité, tu ne fais que vagabonder en ville depuis une semaine. »

La dispute continua ainsi un petit moment jusqu'à ce que le docteur qui était venu voir pourquoi il y avait autant de bruit à l'étage ne déclare :

« Êtes-vous conscient que le jeune homme est parti ?

-Hein ? »

Ed se retourna vivement pour voir qu'en effet le lit était maintenant vide. Quelque chose se serra dans son ventre. Alphonse n'avait rien vu, tentant d'apaiser les choses entre le colonel et lui. Le Fullmetal se précipita vers la fenêtre qui était ouverte. En tout cas on pouvait lui céder sa discrétion, surtout blessé comme il l'était. Sa résistance à la douleur devait elle aussi être assez prodigieuse mais pas totalement efficace. En effet il le voyait encore au bout de la rue. L'alchimiste sauta à son tour de la fenêtre :

« Nii-san, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais le chercher !

-Attends ! Mo nii-san ! »

Alphonse était trop gros pour passer par la fenêtre et l'attendre lui ferait sans doute perdre la trace d'Allen. Il n'attendit donc pas vraiment. Il remonta la rue en courant jusqu'au dernier endroit où il avait vu le blessé. C'était qu'il allait plutôt vite tout de même mais le blondinet avait l'avantage de connaître mieux que lui le terrain et finalement après quelques détours il réussi à le rattraper. Ed referma sa main sur le bras du jeune homme en fuite et tira vers lui pour l'arrêter. Le blandinet perdit alors l'équilibre, prouvant bien qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore réellement son corps, mais ne tomba pas retenu par l'alchimiste qui le plaqua ensuite contre un mur. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une petite ruelle perdue dans le dédale qu'était central. A croire que l'autre voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de toute population. Le visage fin se tordit sous la douleur ce qui fit desserrer légèrement sa prise à Ed.

« Laisse-moi partir. »

De nouveau quelque chose se serra dans le ventre du blondinet. Il y avait de la détermination dans cette voix et pourtant une telle lassitude et en même temps elle se faisait tellement suppliante. Comme s'il fondait tout ses espoirs sur la prochaine action de l'alchimiste. Ed le savait bien, il le ressentait, s'il lâchait totalement ce bras maintenant alors il ne le reverrait jamais. Ca il ne voulait pas, absolument pas, d'aucune façon. C'était peut-être totalement égoïste de sa part, totalement contre la volonté d'Allen mais il ne le lâcherait pas. Même si les yeux qui le fixaient maintenant le supplier de faire l'inverse.

« Je veux t'aider Allen ! »

Cette fois se fut la surprise qui s'inscrivit dans les yeux gris qui s'ouvrirent légèrement plus. Ses lèvres tremblèrent attirant désespérément l'attention d'Ed. Son expression changea quelque peu, comme si on venait de le prendre en faute. Edward ne comprenait pas. Plus il observait ce visage moins il comprenait ce quicpouvait se cacher derrière et pourtant plus cela lui donnait envie de l'aider. De le protéger.

« Tu… tu ne peux pas m'aider, souffla-t-il finalement le plus doucement possible en détournant les yeux.

-On ne peut pas savoir, répliqua fortement Ed. Il n'y a qu'en essayant qu'on peut savoir. Il n'y a qu'en abandonnant qu'on peut être sûr de ne pas réussir. »

De nouveau les lèvres du blandinet tremblèrent. Il ne le regardait toujours pas. Ed ne savait pas du tout s'il était sur la bonne voie mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Le silence dura encore quelques secondes. Ils entendaient juste les bruits familiers de la ville autour d'eux, bien qu'assourdit plus ou moins. Finalement n'en pouvant plus le blondinet ajouta :

« Je ne peux juste pas te laisser comme ça.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il encore une fois si doucement qu'Ed cru avoir rêvé mais il reprit légèrement plus fort. Tu ne me connais pas alors pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

-Parce que… »

Ed ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça mais ses lèvres réagirent beaucoup plus vite que son esprit. Il allait tout simplement lui dire toutes ces choses stupides qui lui passaient maintenant à l'esprit. Que même s'il ne le connaissait pas il aimait déjà son visage, ses yeux, sa voix, son attitude. Même s'il y avait des choses qu'il voulait déjà changer chez lui, il n'y pouvait rien, il voulait être l'auteur de ces changements. Il voulait être celui qui ferait réapparaître la joie dans ces yeux voilés de tristesse. Que justement parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas il voudrait pouvoir prendre le temps de le découvrir, juste pour être sûr qu'il aimerait autant sa personnalité que ce qu'il voyait déjà de lui. Que juste pour ça il voulait qu'ils restent ensemble. Il voulait le protéger, il voulait juste rester ainsi pour une éternité. Seuls dans cette ruelle où rien ne viendrait les déranger. Prendre cette éternité pour se connaître, s'apprécier et enfin s'aimer. Que les coups de foudre étaient peut-être stupide mais qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller à son encontre alors il suivrait juste le chemin qu'on traçait pour lui.

Il n'eut pourtant rien le temps de dire. Une lumière blanche entoura l'autre jeune homme qui releva une tête paniquée. Une forme blanche commença à entourer le bras qui n'était pas maintenu par l'alchimiste.

« Qu'est-ce que ?

-Lâche-moi ! ordonna beaucoup plus violemment le blandinet. Lâche-moi ou je vais te blesser ! »

Ed ne voulait toujours pas le lâcher et pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit, tout simplement parce que son regard avait changé. Il n'y avait plus de lassitude suppliante, juste une incroyable envie de vivre et que pour le moment cela lui suffisait. Même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. A côté de lui le blandinet semblait totalement sur ses gardes. Prêt à fuir au moindre signe, le tout était de savoir quel signe. Alors Ed aussi était sur le qui-vive. Bientôt il pu voir une silhouette se dessiner à l'un des bouts de la ruelle. Il entendit Allen murmurer apparemment entre l'agacement et la peur. Peur de quoi il ne savait pas bien mais tout laisser à penser que c'était lui qui avait mis le blandinet dans cet état. Ed fronça les sourcils. Pourtant il ne paraissait pas si dangereux cet homme. Il sentit la forme blanche qui entourait Allen passer dans son dos. L'alchimiste ne savait pas trop comment qualifier cette sensation. Autant il sentait comme une certaine sécurité qui l'envelopper. Autant il ressentait comme une sorte de malaise. Au final il était aussi bien que mal concernant cette présence. Il aurait bien voulu tourner la tête vers Allen pour savoir quel sentiment devait l'emporter mais il ne voulait pas détourner le regard du nouvel arrivant. D'autant plus lorsqu'il commença à parler :

« C'est bien joué de ta part Allen Walker. Te réfugier dans une ville alliée des Noah. Cela te confère une certaine immunité vis-à-vis d'eux. Tu as ainsi pu rester sauf jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve. Je te remercie pour ce service.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? grogna Ed.

-Serait-ce un allié ? Quand bien même, tu dois bien savoir que cette résistance est totalement inutile. »

Ed qui allait répliquer se sentit poussé sur le côté, se cognant contre le mur en face. Allen venait tout juste de prendre sa place, réagissant plus vite que l'inconnu. Il devait bien le connaître mais apparemment ce ne fut pas assez rapidement. Lorsque l'Amestris tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il en était, il découvrit Allen, la tête entre les mains de l'inconnu. Rien de bon ne s'annonçait, surtout lorsque l'alchimiste pensait que le blandinet venait tout simplement de l'éjecter pour le protéger.

« Encore une fois bien inutile. Je lui viderai la tête après en avoir fini avec toi. »

Allen tourna vers lui un regard qui demandait clairement de fuir. Plutôt le suppliant de fuir. C'était bien mal le connaître. Ainsi l'alchimiste claqua dans ses mains et les apposa par terre. Une cage se forma autour de l'agresseur dont un des barreaux se planta dans ses poignets de façon à ce qu'il lâche Allen. Celui-ci une fois libre se recula vivement tout en regardant étrangement son sauveur.

« Ah j'avais oublié. C'est le pays des alchimistes ici. Tu es définitivement plein de ressource Allen Walker.

-Je n'en savais rien, se défendit-il.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? râla Ed.

-Tu es en train de protéger la mauvaise personne alchimiste. Bien que cela ne te concerne pas. Sens-toi au moins concerné pour le reste de l'humanité.

-Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?

-Cet être que tu protèges, Allen Walker, le destructeur du temps, représente l'une des plus grandes menace de l'humanité. »

Ed tourna la tête vers Allen. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi mignon pouvait être quelque chose d'aussi dangereux ? Quoi qu'à voir sa tête énervée en ce moment Ed pouvait tout de même le concevoir. Cependant, au plus profond de lui, il savait que l'autre avait tord. Il n'avait aucune preuve à apporter à cette certitude, il ne connaissait même pas réellement Allen, et pourtant s'il était persuadé d'une chose c'était bien :

« Je préfère parier sur Allen. »

A côté tête du blandinet s'embrouilla entre la surprise, le soulagement et la joie.

« Tu ne paris pas pour toi alchimiste mais pour le reste du monde. Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir.

-Comme si c'était à toi ! Et puis en quoi ça ne me concerne pas ! Je suis aussi humain aux dernières nouvelles !

-Ce pays suit d'autres projets que le Comte laisse faire sans intervenir. Ce n'est pas de leur main que vous mourrez.

-Les homonculus ? Tu sais ce qu'ils veulent faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Faisons un échange équivalent alchimiste, reprit l'inconnu doucement. Je te donne tes informations et tu restes en dehors de nos affaires. Je ne te demande pas de te mettre d'un côté ou de l'autre mais juste de laisser les choses se faire. »

Le blond plissa les yeux et regarda de nouveau vers Allen. S'il le laissait se débrouiller seul, dans son état, il n'irait pas bien loin. En même temps les informations promises semblaient capitales… Ed soupira profondément avant de fixer son regard sur son prisonnier.

« Cette guerre, on la gagnera avec ou sans tes informations !

-Bien, je suppose que les négociations sont donc terminées. »

D'un mouvement il détruisit la cage sans en paraître plus affecté que ça. C'est aussi à ce moment là qu'Alphonse, le colonel et le lieutenant arrivèrent. Carrément en retard pensa le Fullmetal mais mieux valait tar que jamais. Rapidement il se plaça entre la créature et Allen. La forme blanche l'entoura de nouveau et cette fois il se sentit pleinement protégé. Comme si une autre entité le soutenait dans sa protection du blandinet. Il claque de nouveau dans ses mains en criant :

« Colonel allez-y à fond ! »

Un mur se créa entre eux et leur agresseur puis Ed se retourna vers le blessé. Il lui attrapa la main et voulu commencer à partir dans le sens inverse :

« On se casse !

-Mais… On ne peut pas les laisser ici ! s'exclama-t-il.

-T'inquiète le Colonel saura très bien s'en sortir, et puis c'est pas après eux qu'il en a mais après toi ! Alors si tu veux vraiment les aider on ne doit pas rester ici !

-Merci… finit-il par dire en détournant les yeux.

-En échange tu m'expliqueras tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse mais il s'en doutait à vrai dire. De toute façon il arriverait à lui sortir les vers du nez. Comme Allen ne semblait toujours pas vouloir partir se fut lui qui initia la course. DE l'autre côté du mur il entendait les flammes du Colonel se déchaîner. Cet inconnu était réellement aussi fort que ça ?

Plus ils s'éloignaient de la scène plus l'apparence d'Allen redevenait normale, ce qui rassura l'alchimiste. Ils ne seraient pas passés facilement inaperçu dans la ville sinon. Peu de temps après ils se retrouvèrent à l'hôtel de l'alchimiste, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère. Le blessé tenta de faire bonne figure mais dû rapidement se restreindre à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

« Comment tu as fait pour tenir jusque là ?

-J'ai une bonne constitution, répondit-il en détournant les yeux mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi tu as voulu nous fuir ?

-Vous avez appelé la police, accusa le blandinet.

-Ah ? Comment ça ? Attend tu parles du Colonel ? Il eut un hochement de tête du jeune homme. C'est lui qui t'as trouvé un médecin ! Il est clean. Et de toute façon qu'est-ce que tu as contre la police ? Tu es réellement un criminel ?

-Non... non. C'est juste que je ne veux impliquer personne.

-Ouais bah maintenant c'est un peu tard.

-C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de partir dans la ruelle, remarqua-t-il.

-Peu importe ! Le Colonel, c'est le Colonel, il ne te trahira pas ou quoi que ce soit, sauf si tu menaces le pays. C'est pas dans tes intentions, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Alors tout vas bien !

-Tu aurais pu avoir dans informations tout à l'heure, reprit-il de façon plus coupable.

-Quelle information est plus importe qu'une vie ?

-Une qui pourrait en sauver des milliers d'autres.

-On ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose que je savais déjà ou que quelqu'un d'autre savait.

-Peut-être pas.

-Tu as décidé d'être défaitiste ou quoi ?!

-Je suis juste réaliste ! Je ne te comprends pas du tout. Tu préfères sauver un parfait inconnu plutôt que ton propre pays.

-Mon pays n'était pas en danger de mort imminente contrairement à toi ! Et de toute façon jure-moi que tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose ? »

Un faible silence s'installa. Finalement Ed semblait avoir plutôt bien perçu son compagnon. Même s'il restait pas mal de zone d'ombre au moins il arrivait à avoir une répartie de plus.

« Bon apparemment tu sembles être en sécurité en Amestris pour le moment. C'est celui qu'on a rencontré dans la réelle qui t'as fait ça ou ceux dont il parlait ?

-Ca ne t'avancera pas à grand-chose de savoir ça.

-Je déteste déjà lorsque tu fais ça.

-Et bien désolé mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais chercher à te plaire. »

Le blondinet se tut alors qu'il allait totalement engager la dispute. C'est vrai Allen n'avait pas à faire en sorte de lui plaire. Les yeux dorés s'arrêtèrent sur son vis-à-vis qu'il fixa intensément. Ce dernier du se sentir gêné puisque quelques couleurs apparurent sur ses joues, ce qui ne calma en rien le pauvre alchimiste. Il lâcha d'ailleurs rapidement, il s'approcha vivement du blandinet qui était toujours assit dans son fauteuil. Ed posa les mains sur chaque accoudoir et domina totalement son invité qui le regardait entre la surprise et la gêne. Il ne baissa cependant pas la tête, ce qui permit à Ed de pouvoir observer tranquillement les prunelles grisées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Je te l'ai dit, tu ne peux pas m'aider… t'expliquer ce genre de choses ne ferait que te mettre en danger.

-Je ne parle pas de ça.

-Alors je ne te suis pas, avoua le blandinet.

-Je veux savoir ce que tu m'as fait, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu as en plus.

-Je… Je ne pense pas t'avoir fait quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il semblait d'un coup plus inquiet. Ed voyait bien qu'il ne comprenait où il voulait en venir, ce qui le frustra encore un peu plus.

« Est-ce que je t'ai fait quelque chose ?

-Je veux que tu restes avec moi !

-Qu… quoi ?

-Pour toujours ! Oui je sais, on ne se connait même pas, c'est pour ça que je veux comprendre ! Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Je veux apprendre à te connaître ! Pour être sûr que je t'aime vraiment autant que mon cœur veut me le montrer en ce moment.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir ! s'écria-t-il.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, reprit-il en haussant la voix légèrement à son tour.

-De qui se serait la faute alors ?

-Parce que c'est une faute ?

-Certainement pas ! C'est sans doute la meilleure chose qui m'arrive ! C'est pour ça je veux comprendre !

-Stop, se radoucit Allen, calme-toi.

-Je veux que tu restes avec moi pour que je puisse comprendre tout ça.

-Je ne peux pas rester.

-Ou tu ne veux pas ?

-Non vraiment, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas… Pas plus ou pas moins qu'ailleurs, je ne peux juste pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te cours après ?

-Je ne…

-Je veux t'aider ! Je veux pouvoir te protéger !

-Je sais me protéger seul, rétorqua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as montré. »

Ed sentit alors ses bras partir, perdre leurs appuies. C'est lorsqu'il sentit un coup contre sa cage thoracique qu'il comprit que cette chute n'était due qu'à Allen. Prit de cours il bascula vers l'arrière avant de recevoir un poids sur son abdomen et ses bras maintenu au dessus de sa tête. Ed cligna des yeux pour regarder Allen qui venait de le maîtriser. Avec les blessures qu'il lui restait, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à se défendre, cela l'impressionna. Il échangea cependant rapidement les rôles, le blandinet ne semblait pas réellement en état de lutter. Cette fois c'était Ed qui le maintenait contre le sol mais pas d'une prise ferme, comme il l'avait dit il tenait vraiment à le protéger pas lui faire mal.

« Laisse-moi t'aider Allen. »

Il vit alors avec effroi les yeux gris se remplir de larme d'un coup. Comme si un barrage venait de lâcher et même s'il ne comprenait pas le blondinet s'empressa de serrer l'autre dans ses bras. Comme il ne supportait déjà pas son habitude d'éviter les questions, il détestait déjà le voir pleurer.

« Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas être une personne normale ! Avoir peur et s'enfuir devant une personne qui t'attaque ! Avoir peur de moi et me laisser régler mes problèmes seul ! Pourquoi à l'inverse de ça tu agis comme si j'étais l'une des choses les plus précieuses à tes yeux. Je suis loin d'être ça ! Tu ne peux pas ! Je… Je ne veux plus blesser qui que ce soit… Je ne veux plus voir personne blessé par ma faute. »

Ed ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'avait vécu le jeune homme, juste l'idée que ce n'était en rien joyeux. Qu'il avait déjà du être trahi et qu'il ne faisait plus confiance en personne, même plus en lui. Doucement il se redressa et posa Allen contre lui. Même si les larmes coulaient toujours son corps n'en laissait rien paraître. Ed hésita une petite seconde avant de reprendre la parole.

« Peut-être que je ne suis pas normal, et peut-être que c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir rester avec toi. Peu importe nos problèmes, j'ai apprit qu'on était toujours plus fort ensemble que seul. Qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour nous tendre la main. Que c'est à nous de l'accepter ou non. Je te tends la mienne aujourd'hui. »

Il avait légèrement écarté le blandinet de lui pour justement lui proposer sa main. Il voyait toute sorte d'émotion passer sur le visage du jeune homme, aucune ne voulant se fixer véritablement. Il ne semblait toujours pas vouloir le regarder réellement non plus les yeux étant fixés sur cette main qui attendait entre les deux corps. Rien ne se passa pendant un long moment qui mit Ed très mal à l'aise, même si les larmes avaient eu le temps de se tarir. Puis finalement le blandinet attrapa la main, légèrement tremblant mais sans vraiment hésiter. L'alchimiste eut un sourire et serra plus franchement la main de son compagnon avant de le serrer de nouveau contre lui. D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas.

« Nii-san !

-Al ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ca va ! Le colonel et Riza-san aussi. Et vous deux ?

-Je vais bien. Allen… comme ce matin je présume… Allen ? »

Il décala le jeune homme de lui pour découvrir qu'il s'était en fait endormit. En même temps vu tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et l'état dans lequel il était cela n'étonnait pas le Fullmetal. Il installa le blessé sur le lit de Al, que ce dernier n'utilisait pas de toute façon. Puis lui-même bailla fortement. Il fallait avouer qu'il se faisait tard maintenant.

« Nii-san tu devrais te coucher aussi.

-Ouais. »

Avant ça il prit tout de même le soin de dévoiler à son frère tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Le cadet décida ensuite de lui-même d'aller avertir le Colonel si bien qu'il quitta la chambre en recommandant à son frère de bien se reposer. Ce ne fut pas compliqué. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'après-midi, le Fullmetal ne mit pas bien longtemps à s'endormir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla la nuit était bien entamée, il faisait plutôt sombre dans la pièce. Al n'était toujours pas de retour pourtant ce qui en ce moment même attrapait tous les neurones de l'alchimiste était une sensation tout à fait étrange. Une sorte de douce chaleur encore bien posée sur ses lèvres. Il y monta deux doigts pour les effleurer dans la quête d'un indice qu'il ne trouva pas. Puis son regard parcouru la salle où il se rendit réellement compte qu'il n'y avait personne à part lui. Al était certainement encore dans le hall pour ne pas le réveiller en rentrant dans la chambre. Ce qui le réveilla totalement était plutôt l'absence d'Allen dans le lit voisin. Ed se releva d'un bond ce qui lui permit de remarquer la présence d'une feuille de papier sur la table. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que sa bouche se tordit. Il n'aurait tout de même pas…

Le blondinet osa enfin toucher le mot pour l'ouvrir et regarder ce qu'il en était. L'écriture était fine, légèrement stylisée avec de belles courbes tout en gardant un aspect sobre. Avant même de lire le contenu le regard doré se baissa pour voir qu'il s'agissait bien d'une lettre d'Allen. Même si le terme de lettre était exagéré pour ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Edward,

Merci infiniment pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui. Tu m'as redonné l'espoir que j'avais perdu. Je vais régler mes problèmes, règles les tiens.

Nous nous reverrons.

Allen.

P.S. : Je t'ai emprunté ton carnet.»

L'alchimiste était partagé, il n'arrivait pas bien à savoir ce qu'il devait ressentir en ce moment même. Il n'était pas vraiment préparé psychologiquement mais Allen l'avait dit lui-même. Ils se reverraient. Il pouvait bien le croire non ? De nouveau un de ses doigts frôla ses lèvres. C'est vrai, il avait décidé de parier sur Allen, et puis il lui avait emprunté quelque chose, cela voulait bien dire qu'il viendrait le lui rendre, non ? Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à régler ses problèmes.

* * *

Alors? Est-ce que ça vous a plu? Si oui dites-le moi parce que j'ai un autre petit quelque chose qui me traîne dans la tête.


	2. de l'espoir à la victoire

Bon alors vous m'avez convaincue et du coup j'ai fait une suite, enfin c'était l'autre idée que j'avais que j'ai remanié en suite ^^. C'était possible alors comme vous l'avez beaucoup demandé je me suis dit pourquoi pas, hein? ^^ Par contre j'ai des petits doutes sur la fin donc vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Honnêtement je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite. Enfin bref.

guest: Contente que tu ais apprécié, donc voilà j'ai fait une suite mdr. En espérant te retrouver là ^^

Miyuki Kooky: Lol non ne te pends pas, voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le premier chapitre. ^^" Oui, ils vont super bien ensemble, hein!

Hasahi no sakura: Contente de te revoir ici et que ça te plaise autant que mes autres ^^.

LucyHeartfilia95: Je pense avoir déjà répondu mdr, mais tes coms me font toujours autant rire lol. C'est tellement plain d'entrain que j'en ai toujours le sourire. Je suis soulagée que le style te plaise aussi parce que bon on s'éloigne beaucoup de "La montre d'argent" donc bon... Et surtout que ce soit vraiment ce que tu voulais. Du coup il y a la suite!

Manon: Ahah bah alors! soit pas trop triste hein. Et bien moi je me contenterai de te dire merci d'avoir lu ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

Allen regarda autour de lui l'espace dévasté. Sa respiration était difficile mais se calmait peu à peu. Il tourna son regard et ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et son souffle se bloqua une seconde. Il avait beau se dire que c'était sans doute mieux comme ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être triste. Au moins pouvait-il rejoindre Alma maintenant. Ses lèvres tremblèrent alors que son épée reprenait la forme de son bras. Elle avait mis du temps à revenir peut-être que c'était pour finir le travail jusqu'au bout. Peut-être que son innocence avait voulu éradiquer jusqu'à la moindre trace du Noah chez le Comte. Allen n'avait pas eu la force de regarder jusqu'au bout. Il ne savait même s'il restait vraiment quelque chose du Comte. Plus loin il entendait Miranda sangloter, sans doute la mort de Kanda. A côté d'elle la voix de Marie semblait vainement tenter de la réconforter mais personne ne serait dupe sur le ton de sa voix. C'est alors que le cri de Lenalee retentit notant la mort du kendoka. Allen se sentit encore plus triste mais au moins la chinoise était encore en vie, elle, et pourrait maintenant être libre. C'était la dernière mission à laquelle elle serait obligée de participer. Le blandinet se mit difficilement sur le dos. Est-ce qu'ils savaient qu'il était encore vivant sous ces décombres ? Savaient-ils seulement qu'il était là à quelques pas d'eux caché par les gravas d'un bâtiment. Certainement pas. Tout le monde n'avait pas la faculté de Lavi pour l'observation et lui-même n'était pas là. Ils s'étaient sauvés avec Bookman quelques temps plus tôt. Honnêtement Allen ne leur en voulait pas, ils l'avaient toujours dit après tout. Ils étaient bookman avant tout et pas exorciste. Ce n'était pas leur tâche de sauver le monde. Eux ils devaient rester vivants pour voir comment le monde évoluerait. Cependant Allen ressentait comme un petit goût amère, il aimait bien le lapin et sa joie de vivre, il aurait bien aimé le revoir. Peut-être qu'un jour leurs routes se croiseraient de nouveau. Rien n'était moins sûr mais pourquoi serait-ce plus improbable qu'autre chose ?

Apparemment personne n'avait remarqué sa présence ici alors qu'il était resté totalement silencieux repensant à la guerre qui venait d'avoir lieu. A tout ces sacrifices pour simplement la paix et la survie des humains. Il revoyait Kanda et Tikky se mener une guerre sans merci qui avait du finir sur une égalité mortelle. Il revoyait Lenalee et Road mettre tout en œuvre pour sauver leur famille. Ce qui fut un échec pour l'une et une semi-réussite pour l'autre. C'était dans l'ordre des choses d'une guerre. Même le vainqueur ne s'en sortait pas aussi facilement. Bien qu'au début la victoire ne leur aurait pas été donnée aussi catégoriquement. Et lui qui avait terminé cette bataille était toujours en vie. Ironie du sort, celui qui avait causé le plus de dégât était toujours vivant. Allen ferma les yeux et laissa un sourire sans joie se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Quelle situation pitoyable. Encore en vie mais laissé pour mort par ses camarades qui n'avaient pas découvert sa tombe. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait du juste sort qui l'attendait. Le blandinet ferma les yeux se cachant par la même le ciel bleu qui contrastait tellement avec les événements de la journée. Pouvait-on vraiment mourir paisiblement sous un ciel bleu ?

Quelque chose lui rentra douloureusement dans le dos. Allen rouvrit un œil à moitié surpris. C'était désagréable mais ça ne faisait pas mal comme un rocher ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce n'était donc définitivement pas un des débris qui jonchait le sol. Son deuxième œil s'ouvrit en comprenant aussi bien son erreur que sa stupidité. Les yeux gris scrutaient le ciel alors qu'il se traitait mentalement d'imbécile. Comment avait-il seulement pu oublier ? Sa promesse et ce carnet. Il n'avait rencontré son propriétaire que pendant une journée. Moins d'une journée, plutôt quelque chose comme sept heures. Et pourtant son souvenir était resté gravé dans son esprit pendant un long moment. Son message d'espoir l'aidant aussi bien à avancer que les mots de Mana. Il l'avait remis sur la route alors qu'il semblait avoir perdu tout espoir. Il lui avait redonné confiance en lui alors qu'il sentait qu'il allait devenir plus une menace qu'une aide pour ses amis. Il l'avait sauvé deux fois de la mort sans rien connaître de lui. Il lui avait montré son amour sans rien savoir à son sujet. Il l'avait accepté tel qu'il était dans sa totalement sans même se poser de question. Il avait remis de la fraîcheur dans son monde de mensonge et de manipulation avec une seule demande en échange. Demande qu'il n'avait su satisfaire mais qu'il s'était promis d'honorer un jour. Et maintenant que le jour était venu il l'oubliait simplement pour se complaire dans son rôle de victime. Allen fut quelque secondes déçu de son comportement. Il lâcha un petit ironique. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se sorte de là mais décidément même le crown clown ne pouvait rien faire pour les gravas au dessus de lui. Pas alors qu'il était dans cet état. Il n'allait tout de même pas abandonner là, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il pouvait enfin se dire libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. On sembla l'entendre dans sa détresse et une vive lumière verte l'entoura. Il eut le temps de se demander surpris comment l'arche avait pu s'ouvrir sans sa volonté mais se laissa finalement faire sans protester.

Ed resta encore un moment bouche bée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait quelqu'un sortir de nulle part. Pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. Devant lui Allen venait tout simplement d'apparaître dans une gerbe de lumière. Honnêtement l'ancien alchimiste ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait y croire ou s'il s'agissait d'un rêve créé par son inconscient. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait revoir le blandinet et le voilà maintenant qui apparaissait comme par miracle devant lui. C'était trop beau pour être vrai et en même temps c'était ce qui était promis dans sa lettre. Allen avait promis de lui revenir et même si cela faisait une année entière Edward n'avait pas désespéré de le revoir. Encore dubitatif il s'humidifia les lèvres et demanda d'une voix vaguement tremblotante :

« Allen ? »

Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre au blandinet et pourtant il y avait quelques petites choses qui avaient changé, qui faisait douter l'Amestris. Il semblait plus vieux, plus fatigué encore même si c'était difficilement imaginable, et encore plus éteint. Le blandinet se tenait la hanche et était recouvert d'une cape entièrement blanche où était accroché un masque vénitien d'un argent pur et scintillant. Il semblait totalement perdu ou surpris mais lorsque la voix d'Edward retentit les yeux gris se tournèrent vers lui avec un mélange de sentiments qui n'auraient pas du être associés. Le soulagement, d'être au bon endroit ? D'être sauvé ? D'avoir tenu sa promesse ? La joie, d'être là ? D'être toujours vivant ? De l'avoir retrouvé ? La fatigue, du voyage ? Des événements qu'il a traversés ? D'un combat ? La tristesse, d'avoir perdu quelqu'un ? D'avoir abandonné ? D'être revenu ici ? Surprise, d'être apparu comme ça ? De le voir ? D'être en Amestris ? Edward avait beau se poser toutes ses questions aucune réponse ne lui venait parce qu'ils n'avaient passé que trop peu de temps ensemble pour pouvoir le comprendre d'un seul regard. Cependant plusieurs de ses hypothèses furent effacées grâce à un sourire. Encore timide mais bel et bien adressé à lui. Bon sang qu'il aimait ce sourire, il aurait pu se damner pour le revoir un peu plus tôt.

« Je suis un peu en retard. »

Sa voix n'était plus rauque mais douce tirant légèrement vers les aigües. Assez différente de son souvenir mais il n'avait que le souvenir d'un blessé après tout. Peu importe ses capacités de régénération il n'aurait jamais pu voir le vrai Allen seulement trois jours après ses soins. Edward sourit à son tour. D'un sourire beaucoup plus franc, sans aucun doute avec une joie déterminée.

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais. »

Un semblant de silence gêné les enveloppa ensuite. Ou bien était-ce juste un silence qui devait lui prouver qu'il n'était définitivement pas en train de rêver. Le temps que son cerveau enregistre bel et bien le fait qu'Allen était bien là. Face à lui avec son sourire et sa bouille d'ange. Se tenant les côtes comme s'il était gêné, cachant peut-être une certainement timidité qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de voir la dernière fois… Ou cachant peut-être tout autre chose. Le blondinet fit un pas en direction de l'exorciste et leva son bras pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de celui qui lui faisait face. Allen le regarda surpris alors il s'expliqua vaguement :

« Tu n'es vraiment pas un mirage ?

-Je devrais l'être ? demanda-t-il légèrement sur la défensive.

-Absolument pas. »

Il osa alors vraiment croire ce qu'il voyait et enserra le jeune homme dans ses bras. Celui-ci lâcha une petite exclamation de douleur ce qui fit s'écarter le blondinet rapidement avant de le regarder sévèrement. Le bras ceinturant le ventre de son vis-à-vis cachait donc bel et bien autre chose :

« Tu es encore blessé ?!

-Rien qui ne devrait guérir rapidement. Je… suis parti un peu précipitamment.

-Parti d'où ?

-J'ai réglé mes problèmes. »

L'expression de son visage changea de nouveau. Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Ed ce ne fut pas la joie totale qui l'emporta. Bien sûr on pouvait voir que l'exorciste était content et en même temps la déception et la tristesse se faisaient un chemin sur ses traits. Pris d'une envie folle Edward prit délicatement son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser le plus délicatement possible. Il ne savait rien des raisons de son retour. S'il avait fait ça pour répondre aux sentiments qu'il lui avait avoué une année auparavant ou s'il s'agissait juste d'une échappatoire dans un pays où il se savait en sécurité. En tout cas il avait décidé que cette fois il ne laisserait pas les choses lui échapper. Une fois séparé c'est un Allen troublé qu'il découvrit. Plus étrange il vit que la cape blanche avait complètement disparu de ses épaules et que du sang imbibait ses vêtements.

« Allons chez moi, j'ai de quoi te soigner. »

Il se rappelait encore la peur d'Allen vis-à-vis de l'implication des organisations extérieurs et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le voir s'envoler de nouveau. Il passa alors un bras du blandinet autour de son épaule et se dirigea vers l'appartement qu'il louait dans ce village. Comme il l'avait décidé avec son frère ils parcouraient maintenant Amestris dans le but de faire avancer les recherches en alchimie. Même s'il n'était plus alchimiste cela n'empêchait pas qu'il avait assez de connaissance pour faire avancer cette science. Il ne se doutait pas alors de tomber sur la personne pour qui il avait eut un coup de foudre une année auparavant.

Ils mirent une petite dizaine de minute à rentrer chez le blond. Allen avait du mal à marcher ce qui laissait penser qu'il avait quelques côtes abîmées ou un problème à la jambe. Honnêtement Edward ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait et ne voulait pas vraiment faire de pronostique. Il installa son invité dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon cuisine. Ce n'était qu'une location pour quelques jours et même s'il avait largement les moyens l'ancien alchimiste ne tenait pas vraiment à gaspiller son argent. Peut-être que cette fois-ci il aurait dû mais Allen ne sembla pas se plaindre de la chaise sur laquelle on le posa.

« Déshabille-toi, je reviens avec la trousse de secours. »

Edward ne savait pas si le blandinet pourrait réellement retirer ses vêtements lui-même mais il s'agissait plus là d'une tâche pour occuper son esprit qu'autre chose. Lorsqu'il revint il découvrit finalement son invité torse nu dévoilant plusieurs coupures de tailles différentes et un hématome sur sa hanche droite.

« Tu viens de te battre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il confirma en hochant de la tête. L'ancien alchimiste ne vit aucune blessure vraiment grave et s'appliqua alors à désinfecter toutes les plaies qu'il pouvait voir et bander celles qui en avaient apparemment besoin. Au début dans le silence. Allen ne semblait toujours pas vouloir parler quant à lui, il se demandait s'il pouvait vraiment lancer la conversation. Il ne voulait pas commencer sur une dispute comme la dernière fois. Finalement il tenta les choses autrement :

« Je ne te fais pas trop mal ?

-J'ai connu pire. »

Nouveau petit silence. Décidément, lui qui d'habitude n'était pas avare de parole se trouvait complètement désemparé devant le jeune homme qui le regardait calmement panser ses plaies. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était vrai qu'il était en train de soigner Allen qui s'était calmement laissé faire. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il lui faisait confiance ?

« Tu es tout seul ici ?

-Hein ? Ah, euh oui. Al est parti à Xing pour apprendre le rentanjutsu avec May, accompagné par Ling et Ranfan. Le Colonel et le lieutenant sont toujours à central, il essaye toujours de devenir Furher. Winry est à Risembul pour s'occuper de son atelier d'automail avec mamie Pinaco. Les chimères voyagent un peu dans tout Amestris pour tenter de retrouver leur corps d'origine…

-Edward ? coupa doucement Allen.

-Oui ?

-Ne me dis pas que… tu es nerveux ? »

L'ancien alchimiste cligna des yeux en regardant le blessé surpris. Ce dernier avait maintenant un certain amusement dans les yeux qui trahissait bien que son comportement était suspect. En même temps il venait de parler à Allen de personne que ce dernier ne connaissait pas du tout. Le blond fit la grimace avant de lâcher un petit soupire. Il se retrouva alors face à face avec son ancien carnet de note.

« Il fallait que je te le rende.

-Garde-le. »

Allen tourna vers lui un regard intrigué et perplexe. L'ancien alchimiste se releva en rigolant légèrement et jeta d'un joli tire un coton imbibé d'alcool dans la poubelle de sa cuisine.

« Depuis le temps j'ai du le remplacer. En plus le code est obsolète, j'ai déjà retranscrit tout ce qu'il y avait dedans. »

Au fur et à mesure des paroles du blondinet le regard grisé s'était baissé sur le carnet prenant un air blessé qu'il ne pu supporter bien longtemps. Ce qui d'ailleurs le coupa alors qu'il aurait pu continuer sa tirade encore un moment. Cependant comme il s'en était déjà rendu compte une année auparavant il ne pouvait pas résister à la tristesse du jeune homme.

« Et surtout, je suis sûr que comme ça tu me reviendras toujours. »

Le livre tomba à cause d'un malheureux geste non contrôlé. Puis se reprenant la main d'Allen vint attraper le bas de la chemise de son hôte. Il ne tira pas dessus mais la tenait tout de même fermement alors que son regard était ancré sur le sol. Edward attendit, le blandinet voulait dire quelque chose, c'était sûr, mais apparemment il n'arrivait pas encore à se décider. L'ambiance n'était pourtant pas lourde. Ils étaient plutôt enveloppés d'une douce chaleur malgré le peu de parole qu'ils avaient échangé. Le début avait peut-être été tendu mais l'ancien alchimiste c'était vite reprit lorsqu'il avait vu qu'Allen était lui aussi beaucoup plus détendu que la dernière fois. Il ne semblait plus aussi hors d'atteinte. Pour cause, il était même revenu jusqu'ici, il était revenu pour lui rendre son carnet. Il était revenu pour lui et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir en cet instant. Il était sûr que quoi que pourrait lui dire l'autre jeune homme, rien ne pourrait ébranler la joie qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. En tout cas il avait tout son attention, sans aucun problème. Ou presque puisque c'est à ce moment-là qu'on se décida à sonner à sa porte. Allen sursauta et lâcha rapidement le vêtement pour laisser libre mouvement au locataire. Edward dirigea son regard vers la porte avant de le reposer sur son invité. Il n'y eut même pas l'ombre d'une réflexion quant à la décision. Il attrapa doucement le menton du blandinet avant de relever sa tête vers lui alors qu'il lui souriait.

« Je ne suis pas là.

-C'est peut-être important.

-Pour le moment le plus important c'est toi. »

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent alors qu'une subite rougeur envahissait ses joues. Il semblait prit au dépourvu et en même temps ravi de l'apprendre. Ed n'en savait rien mais il espérait que ce soit vraiment ça. Allen prit alors une grande inspiration avant d'oser formuler ses prochains mots.

« Tu sais, j'ai failli ne pas revenir. »

Cette affirmation transperça totalement l'ancien alchimiste de part en part. Comment ça il avait failli ne pas revenir ? Etait-il vraiment juste là pour lui rendre son carnet et rien de plus ? Les yeux dorés sondaient ceux de son vis-à-vis sans pour autant y trouver des réponses. Doucement il commença à paniquer, à se poser des questions sur la véritable présence d'Allen. Cependant celui-ci ne lui laissa pas assez de temps pour pousser ses réflexions assez loin.

« J'ai vu plusieurs personnes mourir, annonça-t-il d'une voix trop neutre pour faire croire qu'il n'était pas affecté. Ils sont tous morts sous mes yeux alors que j'aurais certainement pu faire quelque chose pour les aider. »

Bien que choqué par ces révélations Edward ne lâcha pas son compagnon. Sa main desserra son emprise sur le menton pour venir se loger sur la joue porcelaine. Son pouce y imprima alors un doux mouvement comme pour l'accompagner dans sa peine. Il avait vu lui aussi des gens mourir et pas que les bonnes personnes malheureusement.

« Alors quand ils ne m'ont pas retrouvé dans les décombres du combat je me suis dit que c'était peut-être que justice finalement. Peut-être que je méritais de finir comme ça… comme ceux que je n'avais pas pu sauver. A partir du moment où j'étais sûr que tout le monde était en sécurité je ne voyais pas ce qui me retenait encore. Après tout c'était uniquement pour ça que je continuais d'avancer. Pour tuer les Akuma et empêcher le Comte de nuire. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus aucun des deux je me sentais totalement inutile. »

L'ancien alchimiste ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était des Akuma ou même de quel comte parlait Allen. Il ne fit pourtant aucune remarque. A vrai dire ce n'était pas ce qui l'incommodait le plus mais surtout la façon dont Allen parlait de lui-même. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Alors que le blandinet était si précieux à ses yeux, lui-même négligeait proprement sa vie. Il n'arrivait pas à le concevoir.

« C'est alors que j'ai sentit ton carnet. C'était désagréable, il me rentrait dans le dos comme pour me prouver que j'étais encore vivant par la douleur. Je me suis senti encore plus détestable. C'était la troisième fois que tu me sauvais la vie.

-Et je le referais autant de fois qu'il le faudra. »

Edward était sérieux dans ses mots. Peu importait qu'il n'avait plus son alchimie, il savait encore se battre et il ne laisserait pas le blandinet seul face à ses problèmes. Cependant celui-ci eut un sourire et secoua doucement la tête. Une main vint recouvrir celle sur la joue portant la cicatrice maudite.

« Si tu savais seulement ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui a pu déclencher une telle passion envers moi en à peine une journée mais grâce à ce carnet, ce sentiment a pu m'accompagner et me soutenir. Me rappeler qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir et même lorsqu'il n'y en avait plus qu'il fallait tout de même que je continue. Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir un jour tenir la promesse que je t'avais faite. »

Edward sentit qu'on manipulait sa main et bientôt elle quitta la joue pour se retrouver enlacée avec celle du blandinet. Il avait vraiment du mal à voir jusqu'où voulait en venir ce dernier, qui d'ailleurs venait de se lever pour être maintenant à sa hauteur. N'était-il vraiment là que pour tenir la promesse de lui rendre son carnet ? Juste pour le revoir ? Il ne laissait pas paraître qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans ses mots et pourtant cette main accrochée à la sienne le submergeait d'un espoir des plus fous.

« Parce que ce carnet était avec moi tous les jours, j'avais comme l'impression de t'y voir. Je pensais que ton souvenir se serait effacé les jours passants. C'était bien pour ça que je l'avais prit et pourtant peu importe le temps qui passait jamais je ne t'ai oublié. Au contraire même, plus les jours avançaient plus ton souvenir se faisait persistant jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'en fait j'avais dû, moi aussi, tomber amoureux de toi. »

L'ancien alchimiste resta un moment silencieux face à cette révélation n'y croyant pas. Puis brusquement, comme s'il venait de reprendre conscience il lâcha la main du blandinet. Celui-ci sembla mal interpréter son geste mais de toute façon il ne lui laissa pas le temps faire quoi que ce soit. De nouveau il attrapa le visage de l'autre, beaucoup plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu à la base, pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son invité. Profitant enfin de ce moment sans arrière pensé. Sans se dire que peut-être ce n'était pas partager. Malgré tout il ne pu tout de même pas profiter bien longtemps qu'il sentit le blandinet céder et tomber en arrière. D'un réflexe il ceintura le jeune homme pour le maintenir contre lui et lui éviter la chute. Après un moment stagnant où le regard doré sonda celui argent il demanda :

« Tu es blessé à la jambe aussi ?

-Je crois qu'elle est cassée.

-Sérieusement, soupira l'autre. Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant, il faut que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ou au moins chez un médecin.

-Si tu la remets en place elle devrait guérir rapidement, contra l'autre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois être ? Un surhomme ?

-Je suis un exorciste de type parasite.

-Un quoi ? Rah ça m'énerve ! »

Il se baissa légèrement faisant passer son bras libre sous les jambes du blandinet et remontant le bras qui ceinturant sa taille quelques secondes auparavant. Il se releva alors portant son maintenant petit-ami tel une mariée. Surpris celui-ci s'accrocha à son cou lâchant un petit cri pas vraiment masculin mais pas totalement féminin non plus qui amusa fortement l'ancien alchimiste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Et bien puisque tu refuses, dieu sait pourquoi, de faire appel à un médecin, je t'emmène dans la chambre. Tu as interdiction de bouger pour quoi que ce soit, on est bien d'accord ? »

Le silence lui répondit et Edward préféra ne pas baisser le regard ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre pour déposer son colis sur le lit. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas débattu et ne fit pas non plus mine de quitter le lit une fois mis dedans. L'aîné Elric en profita pour regarder cette jambe de plus prêt. Effectivement elle semblait un peu tordue. C'était assez léger pour ne pas le remarquer d'un simple coup d'œil et en même temps assez sérieux pour empêcher la jambe de fonctionner normalement. Il grimaça en pensant à ce qu'il devrait faire. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir avoir ça sur la conscience. L'une des premières choses qu'il ferait à Allen après les retrouvailles serait de le faire crier de douleur ? Mais apparemment il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Tu me jures que simplement la remettre en place sera suffisant.

-J'ai décidé de vivre, ce sera moins simple avec une jambe en moins.

-Alors serre les dents. »

Le blondinet s'empêcha de fermer les yeux en même temps qu'il appuyait sur le membre déjà endolori. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se loupe pour que les choses deviennent encore pires. Ce ne fut pas le cas, il entendit un grognement étouffé qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de trouver mignon. L'ancien alchimiste tourna alors la tête pour croiser le regard de son compagnon, la douleur était visible et pourtant on voyait qu'il était soulagé. Quelque chose le prit alors aux tripes et il demanda assez précipitamment.

« C'est fini, n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tes combats. Tu n'auras plus à te mettre en danger comme ça ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit Allen en fronçant les sourcils légèrement. Je sais me défendre.

-Ce n'est pas ça ! fit-il en secouant la tête avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. Je ne tiens vraiment pas à te voir une fois de plus comme ça. Tu comprends ? »

Les lèvres du blandinet se tordirent légèrement alors que son regard fuyait celui doré qui tentait d'avoir son approbation. Edward cru comprendre qu'il agissait comme ça surtout pour cacher les subites rougeurs qui venaient mettre de la couleur sur ses joues.

« C'est fini… Edward eut un soupire soulagé. Et toi ?

-Moi ? Euh… Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'il n'y a plus de danger sur Amestris.

-Alors, c'est chez toi ici ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Disons que je loue. Nous avons décidé avec mon frère de faire ce que nous pouvons pour aider ce pays. J'étudie l'alchimie d'ici alors que lui est à l'est. En fait je voyage beaucoup en ce moment.

-Ca me donnera l'occasion de découvrir ce pays.

-Il faudra que je prévienne Al la prochaine fois que je lui téléphone, fit-il finalement assez euphorique. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureux que tu sois là !

-Désolé du retard.

-Tu n'es pas en retard. Pile à l'heure. Maintenant une infinité de possibilité s'ouvre à nous ! Nous pouvons faire exactement faire ce que nous voulons !

-Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à faire ? s'amusa Allen.

-Ca n'empêche rien. D'ailleurs pendant la semaine qui vient je ne travaille sur rien.

-Comment ça ?

-Je te consacre la semaine prochaine. »

Le blandinet devint d'un coup totalement rouge et baissa les yeux avant de les relever vers son compagnon avec un petit sourire, discret et timide. Ed revint mentalement sur ses propres mots. Ce n'était pas la semaine prochaine qu'il allait lui consacrer mais carrément toute sa vie. Bien sûr il ne le dirait certainement pas à voix haute. Pour ne pas effrayé l'autre jeune homme… et pour ne pas s'effrayer lui-même mais il n'en pensait pas moins. C'était le début d'une nouvelle histoire qui durerai longtemps, il en était sûr.

* * *

Edward se tourna pour se coller paresseusement à son amant, enfouissant son nez dans le creux du cou de celui-ci. Allen ne bougea pas vraiment, depuis le temps il s'était habitué aux mouvements possessifs de l'ancien alchimiste. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si la chose le dérangeait véritablement non plus. Aucun des deux ne prit la peine d'ouvrir un œil, ils étaient en semi vacance et pouvaient donc profiter de leur matinée. Ce qui ne leur arrivait pas souvent il fallait l'avouer. La cinquième fois en 7 ans. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment compté. La seule chose dont ils étaient sûrs étant que ces 7 années faisaient partis des meilleures qu'ils avaient vécues. Bien sûr il y avait eu des hauts et des bas. A commencer par le moment où Winry avait apprit que son amour d'enfance était en fait amoureux d'un autre homme. La jeune femme avait eu du mal à s'en remettre d'ailleurs elle ne leur avait pas parler durant une année entière. Bien sûr, et malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Edward, Allen s'en sentit plus que coupable. Ce qui n'aida certainement pas à la communication puisque du coup Edward en avait voulu à son amie d'enfance. Finalement cela lui était passé et force était d'admettre qu'elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec le blandinet même s'il y avait toujours un petit malaise entre eux.

Il y avait ensuite eu un problème avec l'armée qui voulait être bénéficiaire des recherches des frères Elric, tentant à tout prix de les faire revenir dans leur rang. La réponse fut bien évidemment négative ce qui les força à fuir un moment l'armée. Ils restèrent donc un moment chez Izumi Curtis à Dublith. Allen pu alors apprendre Alphonse, avec qui il devint très vite ami, et le maître des Elric. Femme au demeurant sympathique quand elle n'essayait pas de vous tuer à coup de couteau de boucher. C'est aussi à ce moment là qu'Edward comprit réellement ce qu'était un exorciste. Ils en eurent la belle démonstration alors que la fratrie était dans une position délicate. Ce qui bien sûr attira d'autant plus l'attention de l'armée. Après cela un colloque extraordinaire fut monté et la fratrie partagea avec l'ensemble des alchimistes présents leurs découvertes, ce qui mit fin à leur course poursuite avec l'état. C'est là qu'Edward et Allen prirent leurs premières vacances. Ils passèrent 3 jours dans le Nord d'Amestris puisque le blondinet avait découvert que son compagnon adorait la neige. C'est aussi là qu'ils rencontrèrent Lavi. Ce dernier était maintenant seul et avait prit le nom de Bookman tenant parfaitement le rôle de son prédécesseur malgré le fait qu'il n'ait aucunement changé de caractère. Après une légère frayeur le rouquin lui expliqua qu'il était retourné à la congrégation et que tout le monde le pensait mort. Il ne s'attendait donc pas à le retrouver où que ce soit. Allen s'enquit de ce qu'était devenu ses amis, indication que le nouveau bookman lui donna sans hésiter avant que leurs routes ne se séparent de nouveau. Malgré tout Allen se sentait plus léger après cette brève entrevu. Après tout la disparition des bookman avant la dernière attaque du Comte lui était légèrement restée en travers de la gorge.

A la suite de ça les voyages avaient reprit pourtant aucun des deux ne s'en lassait. Ils s'étaient définitivement trouvés sur ce point-là aussi. Même si leur entourage avait plus de mal à s'y faire. A vrai dire ils ne voyaient les deux jeunes hommes que rarement malgré le fait qu'ils restaient beaucoup plus souvent en contact que du temps où Edward était dans l'armée. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en ce moment même en plein milieu d'un de ces voyages mais aujourd'hui l'ancien alchimiste n'avait rien de prévu alors ils avaient décidé de se prendre une journée de semi-vacances. C'est pourquoi ils étaient encore en train de traîner au lit à plus de dix heures passé.

Le premier à bouger réellement fut Allen. Il grogna un peu et gigota pour se caler un peu plus contre son amant. Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux mais resserra son étreinte. Frottant son visage contre la peau douce du blandinet.

« J'ai faim.

-Tu as toujours faim. »

Le maudit prit une moue contrite alors qu'il gesticula encore entre les bras de l'ancien alchimiste pour finir par lui faire face. Il pu alors remarquer l'air amusé de celui-ci qui n'hésita pas avant de l'embrasser. Il se connaissait si bien maintenant. Si Allen parlait alors la joute verbale n'en finirait pas. Par contre s'il l'embrassait alors il serait plus enclin à lui laisser quelques minutes en plus ensemble. L'ancien exorciste sourit contre ses lèvres, prouvant qu'il savait très bien où voulait en venir son amant. Pourtant lorsqu'ils se séparèrent il ne dit rien de plus. Il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu avant de manger, surtout lorsque c'était demandé de façon aussi mignonne.

* * *

Je laisse la suite à votre entière imagination. En espérant que cette fic vous aura plus jusqu'au bout ^^

Merci de l'avoir lu!

Aka-chan


End file.
